Running Through My Mind
by angel-muse-girl6
Summary: Harry likes Hermione but he has no clue on how to tell her how he feels! With all the wacky stuff that he's doin' will it be a match made in heaven or a mutual connection? chapter 2 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Running Through My Mind

Life is sweet, when one takes time,

And you've keep running through my mind.

* * *

  
Chapter1- surprise, surprise

It was a warm afternoon during the summer; it was a year after Hogwarts, a year after Voldemort, and a year with a pretty steady job with all his friends. Harry sat on a couch kind of dazing off into the nothingness of it all, and a big goofy grin on his face as he thought. Of course he didn't know he was smiling, Ron and Draco(who'd decided against being evil and helped Harry defeat Voldemort, thus becoming one of his friends) we're watching him trying to keep from laughing at his expressions, currently he was smiling, which will change to horrified soon enough…..there it is! And then back to happy. This of course only led to one conclusion: Harry was thinking about Hermione. They had known that Harry liked Hermione ever since the end of seventh year. Of course for the three of them living in the same apartment, they all get drunk every once in a while (that's why I suggest to drink moderately!D) they all eventually told each other who they all fancied or were just plain obsessed with.

Of Course staring and silently making fun of Harry for his odd facial expressions wasn't enough, oh no, they'd have to take pictures, do a little black mail; you know all that good stuff. So being the one with probably best camera, Draco went to his room and got it out as he positioned the camera to take a picture it shut off.

"Shit, it's out of power! I could've sworn I recharged it!" Draco whispered harshly and took out his wand and pointed at it.

"Maybe that's not what happened," a voice said to them.

"Then how'd you suspect-" Draco paused then looked up to see Harry looking down at him and Ron.

"Hey, Harry! What's up? Is that a new hair cut? 'cause you look different." Draco said trying to charm his way out.

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"But of course he means different as in good different." Ron helped sensing that it was going in the wrong direction.

"Harry suddenly relaxed his eyebrow so fast the his forehead came crashing over his face covering his eyes and any breathing passages he quickly whipped out his wand to say a spell to undo this sudden horror but unfortunately his mouth was covered muffling any spelled he tried to say. His watched friends watched in horror as Harry choked on lack of breathe as he tried to lift his forehead off his face but it was closed tight Harry choked to death that day, or he would of if that was what actually happened, It was more like this:

Though Harry did relax his eyebrow with so much as mindless task he just took pictures out of his pocket, Draco and Ron gasped.

"You said you would never black mail us!" Ron looked at Harry shocked as Draco nodded his slightly with his mouth open.

"So did you and here we are," Harry extended a hand out, showing the current scene.

"Now Harry…put it down," Ron said slowly

"You mean this?" Harry took out a leather bound book and waved it before Ron's eyes.

"Harry! Put it down! My thoughts and Life are in that Journal!" Ron said trying to reason with him.

"Last time I checked it was a diary, Shall we check?" Harry smirked evilly.

"See! I taught him to smirk like that! They grow up so fast!" Draco said wiping away an invisible tear.

"Hush up! I think you're being interrogated too." Harry said as he took out a heart shaped picture frame with a picture of the youngest Weasly inside.

"How'd you get that?" Draco said Jaw dropping.

"Same way you did." Harry said at least having the decency as to not tell Draco's secret, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, lets look at…my favorite one, Shall we?" Harry continued in a half-drawl, "'Dear Diary, I saw Lavender today with my best mates-'"

"Ex-best!" Ron snarled and snarfed, but Harry merely smiled triumphantly and closed the book. "Well, I Guess I was right-"

"AIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Harry was cut off by Ron who suddenly jumped at him trying to get his book back. Draco just took it as an advantage and tried to get his picture back too.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ron Shrieked.

"NEVER!" Harry laughed.

"COME ON POTTER!" Draco warned.

"Or what?" Harry struggled.

"OR WHAT! WHY I'LL-"

"Um…..did we come at a bad time?" they looked to see Hermione at the door.

"Or is this something we should know about?" Ginny asked as she came in smirking a bit.

" Or talk about." Lavender finished.

Draco and Ron looked at each other before bursting out.

"It was Harry."

Hey, this is my first story posted on yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading 'Running Through My Mind - Chapter1' ! It has been my pleasure to write. critism welcome r&r!

Thanks For reading this and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

To my reviewers:

blackolives 10 – that's a good question…maybe we'll all find out soon enough, thanks for reviewing!D

goddess-of-cool12 –thanks a ton!D

anyways, on with the story!

1Chapter 2 – an Idea

Draco's P. O. V.

About an 2 hours after the strange scene, the six of them were enjoying ice creams and their day at the amusement park. They went on looking through the park at all the weird happenings all these muggle machines..WORTHLESS! What's the point? I've scene the wizard amusement parks, those are a hundred times better the most pointless muggle ride of all is the Ferris-

"I love muggle amusement parks! They're so you could see the hard work they put into it! I especially love Ferris wheels!" Ginny laughed.

Did I say I hate muggle amusement parks? I _love_ amusement parks! Especially the muggle ones! And that Ferris Wheel majigger! But I love her laugh more, I still remember when I first heard it, that was one heck of a bat bogey curse...

-FLASH BACK-

"Good one, Gin!" Neville Congratulated as they ran down the halls

"Thanks it took me forever to get just right" Ginny laughed

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Sure, its not a memory I should be fond of since I was the one she cast it on. But nonetheless we were friends _now._ You never know when it'll turn out that the girl of your dreams just cast a curse on you when we were in school didn't mean that she was secretly telling me that she liked me. Then again maybe she hates me beyond reason what would I do then? I'd probably

1. Live as a sad rich person(a sexy one at that.)

2.Live as a middle class person because I spent most of my money buying drinks to drown my sorrows(but still a sexy one at that.)

3.Living as a muggle...no...NO anything but that! Calm down Draco! It was just a thought...breathe...breathe...

"Draco? Are you okay?" Ginny asked

"What?" Draco said in a squeaky voice, " I mean, yeah...yeah I'm okay." Draco eventually straightened up then casting a glare in the direction of Ron and Harry who were laughing openly at him.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were hyperventilating.." Ginny asked again with concern.

"Ahh," Draco took in a deep breathe and momentarily covered face with his hands, "I'm fine."

"Okay, but If you start feeling dizzy then we could sit down ." Ginny offered.

Did she just offer to stay with me? OMG! I think she did! I can't believe this! Calm down Draco! Your not a prissy little girl its nothing! It probably doesn't even mean anything...But one if it does? Okay breathe draco! Breathe...

"Draco, you're doing it again come on lets sit you guys could go on with out us we'll catch up." Ginny said pulling a smiling/ hyperventilating Draco off to a bench.

"Ah well tough luck for You guys its 4 o'clock, and you might miss some of the really good rides and we were planning on leaving at 6, right after the Ferris Wheel we'll come 30 minutes 'til so you guys won't miss it," Harry said to the rest of them as they walked on to a roller coaster.

Here I am sitting next Ginny! All's good so far...you know...panicky breathing does take a lot outta ya...maybe I'll just take a nap...just for a little while...

"Draco? Draco!" Ginny said In a panic as Draco's head fell lightly on top of hers..."Crap...I think he's asleep..."

End of Draco's P. O. V.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender walked away from the roller coaster looking kinda sick.

"I knew it was a bad Idea to have ice cream before the ride…I think I'm gonna be sick." Lavender said. The others just clutched there stomach and moaned…except for Ron, he was perfectly fine. Then again…he does have a stomach of iron…

Later after the sick feeling finally went away which took about 30 minutes.(which they spent playing arcade games but they decided that it might be better to play for 30 minutes more since it was so much fun as it was, which landed them with 30 minutes to kill before meeting up with Ginny again.

"What'd you guys wanna do now?" Harry said in a bored voice as they kinda wander around the arcade part of the amusement park.

"We could play bumper cars." Hermione suggested.

"What! Your kidding right? It took me forever to do my nails!" Lavender exclaimed as she thrust out her hand to them,

"Likewise," Ron said doing the same.

"What!" Lavender said shock obvious in her voice she looked up at ron to see his expression emotionless looked away then back at his now smiling face.

"Jerk!" lavender replied smiling as she punched him in the arm.

"Ugh, but what about your nails!" Ron said in a Valley girl voice, which got him another punch in the arm.

"Okay then, are we going or not?" Harry said becoming quiet impatient.

"Fine!" lavender said walking with Hermione to the line. Ron and Harry grinned at eachother.

Harry's P. O. V.

Hahahaha! That had to be one of the funniest ways Ron got at Lavender…and there's a lot. But I'd have to say the funniest thing today was Draco when he was hyperventilating, I can't help but admire how pretty Hermione looks today, even though to me she looks pretty everyday. I could just imagine how things might be in the future Me and Hermione raising two kids one with mousy brown hair and green eyes that would be the girl and a boy with black hair and brown eyes, of course they'd both have not only bad but only slightly gigantic beaver teeth. Ah, I could see it now…

In The Future-

"Hey look daddy's coming home from work!" the girl would say being the smarter of the to because she_ is_ a girl.

" Really?" the boy would say being the not as brighter of the two but we loved him all the same… just not as much as the girl…

The two would run outside with big smiles on their faces showing their beaver teeth and then I'd greet them with the usual:

"Hello, Beavers!" I would say to them getting down on one knee to hug them, then Hermione in her usual manner would say-

"Harry!"

"Wha!" Harry came out of his day dream and looked at Hermione.

"Come on! It's our turn!" Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him in.

But….one if we _don't_ get together? One if I'm doomed to be alone with out my frizzy-haired Hermione? Will the world stop spinning for me as we know it? WHAT WILL I-

"Harry?" Hermione asked with concern, "Are you okay? Your expressions keep changing from happy to horrified…"

Uh oh, how am I going to explain this….

"Oh, um, I keep thinking about what a wonderful time we all are having and then I think about Ginny and Draco, and feel so upset that were not having fun all together." Harry said slowly forming the words.

"Oh," Hermione sighed "We could go get them if you want."

"Oh no It's okay I'm sure they live." Harry replied quickly jumping into one of the bumper cars.

"I'll remember that, potter." a voice said behind him, Harry turned around to see Draco there smirking at him.

"Oh are your panic attacks over already?" Harry mocked as Draco scowled.

"So how did you get him to feel better?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really he just sort of calmed down then fell asleep." Ginny shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

Everything eventually went off me which was good to know but unfortunately I had no time to think while being in the bumper car with all the bumping and the unbumping the bumping and the unbumping… but I have plenty of time to think since we're in the Ferris Wheel. Now back to what I was thinking. I can't risk Hermione falling for someone _else_…I have to do something….but…a love potion's to drastic and pathetic…I've gotta think…think…..think...BRAIN BLAST!D

"Brain Blast?" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Um…eh heh heh heh heh" Harry laughed nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

To my lovely reviewers!

SmrtDancrGrl- indeed they have! Could it get any worse?..I think it can. grins evilly

punkchickGC- hee hee! I have written more! Now read on!

and to the rest of ya! read!

Chapter 3 – depth to a plan

* * *

The moon shone brightly on the dark almost starless night, its light shining into the windows of an apartment. A boy with black and rather messy hair lay awake think, his emerald green eyes staring at the moon as he thought 

(a/n: thoughts in italics)

_How am I supposed to tell her? I've known her for eight years but… how am I supposed to do it? I could…I guess tell her in the most obvious way like telling her straight up…or maybe I should…just wait until I'm like eighty-six years old and on my death bed before I tell her…no…that's way too long,beside I may blurt it out when I'm 50 and one if she hates me on my deathbed and is only waiting for me to her that I'm her will? One if she just wants my money? And then she leaves me for someone else? Like..like…Victor! I hear girls are always confused about being with their ex or not when there in a relationship. I mean Its fine if she takes advantage of me for my money but cheating on me with victor? WHY THAT SELFISH BITCH! I'm not even that rich! She should of just stayed with Vicky! Unless she plans on taking both of are riches to add to her own! I have to warn Vicky or we'll be doomed! But why would he do this to me! WHYYYYYY! Oh wait….I should really calm down…I was only thinking, it wasn't real. Besides this is Hermione …she wouldn't use me like that…would she?...Nah…_

It was indeed a long night for the troubled Harry, because not only was the thought of Hermione weighing on his mind but lack of sleep happened to be weighing on his body also as he dragged himself to the quidditch pitch.

"Oi! Harry you look like shit! What happened?" Ron laughed as Harry glared at him.

"Potter! Your late! That's gonna give you fifty push-ups!" Draco called to Harry. "Don't worry though! You might put a little muscle on those bony arms of yours." Draco laughed.

"Sure if I do this I just add a little more muscle to my arms," Harry said as if he didn't hear his bony comment, " but its you I feel bad for, I mean its only _after_ every practice that I see some color on you." Harry said making the rest of the team laugh.

"Harry, Don't be so mean! He's not that pale." Ginny said laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, be mean to the _captain_, How many time do I have to remind you that its captain before yourselves?" harry said giving his team a mock death glare. Of course the people on the team were the following being: Ginny, Ron, Draco, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. It was almost the whole team again…excluding Fred and George because of their very successful shop and Oliver who had already found a team after graduating from Hogwarts. It was a bright morning, and Harry was a still a bit off from waking up so late. Harry didn't really start waking up until he got a bludger to the head, which almost knocked him off his broom.

"Hey! Mind what your doin' o'er there!" Harry shouted and looked towards Ginny who was still getting the hang of being a beater.

"Potter, do be upset with young Ginny, for had it been I, I assure you that it would be no accident." Draco said laughing.

"Harry! I'm so sorry!" Ginny said as she took her hand down from covering her mouth in shock and punched Draco in the arm.

"Oh you'll be sorry at the end of practice alright!" Harry mumbled as he rubbed his head a little of the pain and his eyes from the sleep, "Why didn't Ron and Draco wake me up anyway?" and set the snitch free again.

At the End of Practice

" I can't HEAR YOU!" Harry yelled as he watched the quidditch team run around the pitch for the umpteenth time.

"WE'RE SORRY!" The team yelled as they ran around the pitch.

"Much better hit the showers, 'cause y'all stink." Harry said laughing as he ran to the showers to be the first one done so that the team would hopefully not beat him up.

Back in the apartment

"Ow! POTTER!" Draco yelled into the apartment practically limping as he held his legs in pain with Ron following doing a similar robot walk.

"Harry as soon as we find you! Your a dead man!" Ron said yelping as he stumbled over some books that were thrown across the floor.

But unfortunately Harry was not in the room…he was in his own little world, which we'll call Harryland for lack of a better name.

In HARRYLAND

There was a huge library, no Harry did not suddenly develop a huge love for books(even though it would make Hermione greatly proud, and I'm sure Harry will think about that), he actually needed the library. You see Harry needed to find a plan, but not just any plan….The _perfect_ plan. Harry looked through books stacked on books but found nothing. Then again since he was looking in his head, he was looking through books he had already read and previous experiences that he had but none of this helped him because he didn't have much relationship experience. He paced his head as he thought, this was going to be a lot harder than he expected but one thing was for sure. If he wanted to get Hermione to like him this was defiant-….wait a minute….then again this could be the _perfect_ place! All he had to do was take Hermione to the library or bookstore and hangout, maybe even buy her something! Surely she would fall in love with him then! Yes, yes…this was perfect. Things were finally starting to look up. Then again….one if it didn't work? Ah! But then again that plan could only be used as a device to get _closer _to Hermione to spend perhaps a little more time with her. The actual plan would be much different…okay not too different on the count that they were for the same affect, but only slightly different.

Coming out of Harryland he decided that he'd go get some paper and jot down his plan…his thoughts… as he ran from the kitchen cabinet(where he'd been hiding), passed through the living room sofas where he dodged a lazy swats and mumbles of 'look! there's the bastard!' from Ron and Draco, who decided after looking for him poorly would just sit on the couch and watch T.V. until it was eventually time to sleep. Harry grabbed some paper and sat at his desk.

Ideas 

bring Hermione to the library, bookstore, anywhere else she wants to go.

learn about her favorite books, color, things, types of guys…kinda doubt she'd tell me that.

(ask gin to help & work as quickly through her taunts and questions perhaps by blackmail(impossible) or offerings.)

3. ask her somewhere( movies, coffee, etc.)

4. talk to her (about things she could possibly be interested in look at #2)

5. (if everything works out) ask her out after realizing that she may like you too.

_Yeah, that should do it! _Harry smiled happy with himself for his newly found(or just hiding) smarts and with that he folded up the paper and pointed his wand tip at it as he said 'mischief managed' and set it on his desk.

Harry walked out of his room and into the living room. "So! Whatcha guy's watchin' ? Harry asked oblivious to the grins that Ron and Draco gave each other as they held Harry down and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.


End file.
